1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to plastic barrels configured as bung barrels or lid barrels and produced as single-layer or multi-layer containers by extrusion blow molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic barrels of this kind, disclosed in DE 196 05 890 A1, for liquid or granular goods have a permanently antistatic outer layer in order to prevent electrostatic charging of the surface by friction of adjacently positioned barrels during transport. In this way, electrical discharge with spark generation, which could cause ignition of flammable goods contained in the barrels as well as of explosive mixtures of gases and vapors in closed rooms, is to be prevented, for example, in a situation when electrically conducting objects of metal are moved into close proximity of the barrel surface. This exterior grounding by means of a permanently antistatic outer layer of the plastic barrels cannot dissipate electric charges which are caused during filling and emptying of the barrels and stirring of liquids, for example, for mixing purposes, by friction of liquid on the inner surface of the barrel and by friction within the liquid itself.